Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik/Legends
Die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik, kurz Rebellen-Allianz, war eine Vereinigung, die sich zusammenschloss, um gegen die Herrschaft des Imperiums vorzugehen und so die Freiheit in der Galaxis wiederherzustellen. Nachdem sich der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine zum Imperator ernannte und sein Imperium gründete, wurden nach und nach mehrere Widerstandsgruppen gebildet, die gegen die Schreckensherrschaft vorgingen. Die Anführer der größten Widerstandsbewegungen waren hierbei Mon Mothma, als Führerin des Chandrilanischen, Garm Bel Iblis mit seinem Corellianischen und Bail Organa als Anführer des Alderaanischen Widerstands. Später schlossen sich die Widerstände zu einer Allianz zusammen und verbündeten sich im gemeinsamen Kampf als das, was von da an Rebellen-Allianz genannt wurde. Das Ziel der Gruppe war die Wiederherstellung einer galaktischen Regierung, wie sie die Galaktische Republik dargestellt hatte. Während der gesamten Zeit ihres Bestehens lieferte sich die Allianz einen stetigen militärischen Schlagabtausch mit dem Imperium. So kam es zu großen Niederlagen, wie beispielsweise der Zerstörung Alderaans, doch ebenso erlebte die Allianz siegreiche Momente wie etwa in der Schlacht von Yavin, mit der Vernichtung des Ersten Todessterns durch Luke Skywalker. Letztendlich aber führte Mon Mothma die Rebellen-Allianz in der Schlacht von Endor zu einem entscheidenen Sieg über das Imperium. Der Imperator wurde getötet und das Imperium zerfiel durch interne Machtkämpfe. So konnten die Rebellen im Anschluss an die vielen Schlachten ihr gemeinsames Ziel umsetzen und letzten Endes die lang ersehnte Neue Republik gründen. Geschichte Anfänge des Widerstands thumb|left|Die [[Delegation der Zweitausend.]] Bereits während der Klonkriege trafen sich einige Mitglieder des Senats heimlich, da immer deutlicher wurde, dass Kanzler Palpatine die Senatoren manipulierte und so mehr Macht und Einfluss gewann. Mon Mothma, Bail Organa und Padmé Amidala gründeten daraufhin die so genannte Delegation der Zweitausend. Ein paar Monate später wurden 19 VSY fast sämtliche Jedi des Ordens, der bis dahin für Frieden und Gerechtigkeit in der Republik gesorgt hatten, durch die Order 66 vernichtet, und das Galaktische Imperium gegründet. Die Mitglieder der Delegation mussten daraufhin vor Klonkriegern und Spionen des Imperators flüchten und sich verstecken. Gründung der Allianz thumb|[[Ackbar an Bord der Heimat Eins.]] Nach dem Massaker von Ghorman trafen sich Bail Organa und Mon Mothma, um zu beraten, wie sich Waffen und Nahrung für eine zukünftige Rebellen-Allianz, deren Gründung kurz bevorstand, geheim handeln und lagern ließen. Außerdem begannen sie mit der Suche nach Widerstandskämpfern, die bereit waren, sich ihrer Sache anzuschließen. Mon Mothma reiste dabei zu vielen Welten, deren Freiheit vom Imperium bedroht wurde, und kam mit wertvollen Verbündeten zurück. Als sie während der Suche nach Mon Calamari kam, schloss sich auch Ackbar an und unterstützte die Rebellen mit einer Flotte von Schiffen, die dringend benötigt wurden. Zunächst verwendete die Rebellen-Allianz hauptsächlich den Y-Flügler. Nachdem die Firma Incom Corporation sich ebenfalls bereit erklärt hatte, Unterstützung zu leisten, wurde die Entwicklung neuer und die Weiterentwicklung alter Raumjäger vorangetrieben. So wurde aus dem alten Z-95 Kopfjäger das Kernstück der Rebellenflugstaffeln, der X-Flügler. Es folgten zahlreiche weitere Fahrzeuge, wie der A-Flügler, der auf Hoth verwendete T-47 Luftgleiter und schließlich der B-Flügler. Nachdem der Söldner und ehemalige Imperiale Kyle Katarn die Pläne des Todessterns bei einer seiner ersten Missionen für die Rebellion vom Planeten Danuta entwendet hatte, sendete er sie zu Leia Organa, Bail Organas Adoptivtochter, auf die Tantive IV, ein alderaanisches Konsulatsschiff. Das Imperium konnte jedoch die Nachricht verfolgen und enterte das Schiff. Bevor Leia gefangen genommen wurde, vertraute sie die Pläne zusammen mit einem holographischen Hilferuf dem Droiden R2-D2 an, der im letzten Moment zusammen mit C-3PO in einer Rettungskapsel das Schiff verließ. Nach ihrer Landung auf Tatooine gelangten sie über mit Schrott handelnde Jawas in den Besitz des Feuchtfarmers Owen Lars. Sein Neffe Luke Skywalker kaufte den Jawas das Droidenduo ab. Luke reparierte die Droiden und entdeckte dabei den gespeicherten Hilferuf. Bei der Suche nach R2-D2, der die Farm heimlich verlassen hatte, traf Luke auf den Einsiedler Ben Kenobi. Dieser übergab ihm das Lichtschwert seines Vaters und beschloss, ihn nach Alderaan zu begleiten, wo der in Leias Hilferuf genannte Empfänger warten sollte, um die Pläne entgegen zu nehmen. thumb|left|Luke, Leia und Han wehren sich gegen [[Sturmtruppen.]] Der Corellianer Han Solo, den sie in Mos Eisley trafen, erklärte sich bereit, sie mit seinem Schiff, dem Millennium Falken, ans Ziel zu bringen. Leia wurde währenddessen an Bord des Todessterns damit erpresst, ihren Heimatplaneten Alderaan mitsamt seinen fast zwei Milliarden Bewohnern mit dem Superlaser der Station zu vernichten, falls sie den Imperialen nicht den Standort der Rebellenbasis verriete. Sie zeigte sich zum Schein kooperativ, aber dennoch gab Wilhuff Tarkin den Feuerbefehl, zu Demonstrationszwecken, denn die Angst vor dem Imperium und seinem neuen Machtinstrument sollte jeden Widerstand lähmen. Kurz darauf kamen Luke, Ben, Han und sein Copilot Chewbacca dort an, wo Alderaan sich befunden hatte, und liefen in die Falle. Nachdem sie von einem Traktorstrahl an Bord der Kampfstation gezogen worden waren, versteckten sie sich und kämpften sich zum Gefängnistrakt durch, um Leia zu befreien. Ben bezahlte dabei seinen Einsatz für die Rebellion mit dem Leben, er wurde von Darth Vader im Lichtschwertduell getötet. Mit Hilfe der Pläne war es den Rebellen nun möglich, einen Angriff auf den Todesstern zu planen und ihn unschädlich zu machen. Zerstörung des Todessterns thumb|right|Die Rebellen fliegen dem [[Erster Todesstern|Todesstern entgegen.]] Im Jahre 0 VSY konnte die Allianz den ersten Erfolg im Kampf gegen das Imperium verzeichnen. Es war geplant, den Todesstern von einer geheimen Basis auf Yavin IV aus zu zerstören. Das Imperium hatte bereits den Standort der Rebellen-Basis im Yavin-System ausfindig gemacht und wollte nun seinerseits die Rebellion mit dem Superlaser auslöschen. Da sie schon bis zum Hauptplaneten Yavin vorgedrungen waren, hatte die Allianz nur eine Möglichkeit: Der entscheidende Treffer auf die Schwachstelle der Kampfstation, ein Reaktorlüftungsschacht, musste sitzen, bevor die Imperialen den Gasriesen umrundet hatten und feuerbereit waren. Wilhuff Tarkin machte dabei den Fehler, die kleine Rebellen-Flugstaffel, die ihnen entgegenflog, zu unterschätzen. Luke zerstörte schließlich mit der Hilfe von Han und Wedge Antilles den Todesstern. Die Rebellen siegten, wenn auch unter hohen Verlusten. Viel Zeit, sich über den Erfolg zu freuen, blieb ihnen nicht, denn ein Gegenschlag des Imperiums würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Auf dem Eisplaneten Hoth wurde deshalb heimlich ein neuer Stützpunkt, die Echo-Basis errichtet. Niederlage auf Hoth Auf Hoth angekommen wurde Luke Skywalker wegen seiner Leistungen während der Schlacht von Yavin zum Commander der Rebellen-Allianz ernannt, und übernahm die Aufgabe, auf dem Planeten zu patrouillieren, um die endlosen Eiswüsten zu kartographieren. Diese Ortskenntnis sollte den Rebellen bei einem möglichen Angriff einen Vorteil verschaffen. thumb|left|Die Rebellen stehen unter schwerem Beschuss Währenddessen suchte die Imperiale Flotte die Galaxis weiterhin nach der neuen Rebellenbasis ab, wobei sie nach einigen Fehlschlägen schließlich auf die Echo-Basis stieß. Die Suchdroiden, die man ausgesetzt hatte, hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Darth Vader führte daraufhin persönlich das Kommando der imperialen Invasionstruppen in der Schlacht von Hoth. Die Rebellen waren trotz ihres Heimvorteils hoffnungslos unterlegen, weder Sperrfeuer der Kanonentürme noch Luftunterstützung durch die Schneegleiter konnten daran etwas ändern. Der Schildgenerator der Basis war das einzige, was sie noch vor einem vernichtenden Bombardement schützte. Fieberhaft wurde versucht, eine Evakuierung durchzuführen und vor der Imperialen Flotte zu fliehen, solange es noch möglich war. Die AT-AT-Kampfläufer der Imperialen rückten immer näher an den Generator heran, bis sie ihn schließlich zerstören konnten. In aller Eile mussten jetzt die letzten Rebellen, darunter auch die Verletzten, in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Nachdem alle anderen Rebellentransporter den Planeten schon verlassen hatten, startete nun auch der letzte, die Bright Hope, in Richtung Orbit. Auch Leia, die im letzten Teil der Schlacht, besser: des Rückzuges, das Kommando übernommen hatte, ergriff zusammen mit Han und Chewbacca die Flucht mit dem Millennium Falken. Luke Skywalker verließ Hoth in seinem X-Flügler mit einem anderen Kurs. Er flog mit R2-D2 nach Dagobah, um Meister Yoda aufzusuchen. Schlacht von Endor thumb|right|Die Raumschlacht über [[Endor.]] Das Imperium hatte beschlossen, einen zweiten Todesstern zu bauen, als Ort dafür wurde der Orbit des Mondes Endor ausgewählt. Während der Dauer der Bauarbeiten sollte ihn ein externer Schildgenerator schützen, da der stationseigene noch nicht in Betrieb und auch der Superlaser noch nicht einsatzbereit war. Als die bothanischen Spione diese Informationen dem Führungsstab der Allianz mitteilten, wurde umgehend ein Angriffsplan geschmiedet. Ein kleiner Stoßtrupp sollte mit Sprengsätzen den Generator auf Endor ausschalten, damit die Flotte den Todesstern mit einem Großangriff vernichten könne. Der Plan war durchdacht, doch in Wahrheit wartete die Imperiale Flotte nur darauf, die Rebellen einzukesseln, damit der Superlaser, der tadellos funktionierte, sie vernichten konnte. Nichtsahnend begab sich Luke Skywalker, der inzwischen von Dagobah zurückgekehrt war, zusammen mit Leia, Han, Chewbacca und den Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 mit einer gestohlenen Raumfähre der ''Lambda''-Klasse nach Endor. Dort wurden sie zunächst von den misstrauischen Ewoks gefangen genommen, kamen jedoch mithilfe von C-3PO frei, den diese für eine Gottheit hielten. thumb|left|Die [[Ewoks starten einen Überraschungsangriff.]] Luke stellte sich seinem Vater, Darth Vader, um die Mission des Stoßtrupps nicht zu gefährden. Er wurde daraufhin an Bord des Todessterns gebracht, und sollte durch die Niederlage der Rebellen zur Dunklen Seite bekehrt werden. Es kam dabei zum Kampf zwischen Vater und Sohn. Die Ewoks erwiesen sich derweil als mutig und äußerst einfallsreich. Sie machten es dem kleinen Stoßtrupp möglich, trotz starker Gegenwehr den Schutzschild zu deaktivieren, die eingekreiste Rebellenflotte konnte dadurch in den Angriff übergehen. Da Luke sich nach dem gewonnenen Kampf gegen Vader weigerte, sich dem Imperator zu unterwerfen, entschied dieser sich, ihn zu töten. Sein Vater, der seinen Sohn nicht sterben lassen wollte, rettete ihn im letzten Moment und tötete dabei den Imperator, wurde jedoch selbst tödlich verletzt. Lando Calrissian und Wedge Antilles drangen in der Zwischenzeit in den Reaktorraum der Station ein, und schafften es, eine vernichtende Explosion auszulösen. Luke konnte glücklicherweise kurz davor fliehen. Der entscheidende Sieg der Allianz war perfekt, Vader und der Imperator waren tot, und auch ihr Werkzeug, der Todesstern nun endgültig Geschichte. Gründung der Neuen Republik Nach der Schlacht von Endor stritten sich die Untertanen des Imperators um den neuen Platz. So erkämpfte sich Ysanne Isard den Platz als Imperatorin. Dieses Ereignis veranlasste viele aus dem Imperium auszutreten und als Kriegsherrn durch die Galaxis zu reisen. Die Rebellen-Allianz wurde ungefähr eine Woche nach der Schlacht von Endor mit der Proklamation der Allianz freier Planeten in die Allianz freier Planeten umgewandelt. Einen Monat danach wurde aus der Allianz mit der Proklamation der Neuen Republik die Neue Republik unter der Führung von Mon Mothma und dem Provisorischen Rat. Erst im Jahr 19 NSY wurde ein endgültiger Friedensvertrag zwischen dem Imperium und der Republik unterzeichnet. Das Verhältnis zum Imperium Sowohl die Allianz als auch das Imperium hatten ihre ganz eigene Vorstellung von Frieden. Die Allianz hatte, wie auch die Neue Republik, das Ziel, Frieden durch Verhandlungen und gewaltfrei Lösung von Konflikten zu schaffen. Das Imperium hingegen bediente sich anderer Mittel: Seine allerwichtigsten Werkzeuge waren Angst und Terror, verbreitet durch eine gewaltige, schier unbesiegbare Streitmacht und eine furchtbare Massenvernichtungswaffe, den Todesstern. Letzterer war so wirkungsvoll, dass er nach seiner Zerstörung sogar neu erbaut wurde. Alle Welten, die im Einflussbereich des Imperiums lagen, wussten ganz genau, was sie erwartete, sollten sie den Aufstand proben. So entstand eine Art Lähmung, die ohne genaueres Hinsehen tatsächlich wie Frieden wirkte. Der Kampf beider Parteien war immer ein Kampf von Hass gegen Hoffnung. Die Sturmtruppen, die das Imperium in die Schlacht schickte, waren stets in der Überzahl, bestens ausgebildet und auch deutlich besser ausgerüstet. Für die Rebellensoldaten konnten hingegen oft nur mit Mühe und Not genügend Waffen und Munition beschafft werden. Dieser ständige Mangel war zwar ein deutlicher Nachteil, doch was sie an Material nicht hatten, machten sie mit Kampfgeist wett. Sie hatten sich aus Überzeugung freiwillig gemeldet und kämpften mit Feuereifer für ihre Familien, ihre Heimat und ihre Freiheit. Es war ihre Zukunft, die auf dem Spiel stand, eine glückliche Zukunft ohne Unterdrückung. Zwar kann man behaupten, die Rebellen hätten auf Hoth versagt und hätten nur noch vor den Imperialen davonrennen können, doch ohne ihre Motivation hätten sie es nicht einmal bis dorthin geschafft. Das Imperium machte Zeit seines Bestehens den Fehler, die Allianz zu unterschätzen. Die Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns 0 VSY hatte zwar gezeigt, dass sie eben nicht harmlos war, aber die Imperialen, allen voran der größenwahnsinnige Imperator, hielten sich für unbesiegbar. Ein Hochmut, der in der Schlacht von Endor schließlich zum sprichwörtlichen Fall führte. Siehe auch *Liste aller Schiffe der Rebellen-Allianz *Galerie der Rebellen Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Schatten der Erinnerung'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *''X-Wing – Space Combat Simulater'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Galaxisweite Vereinigungen Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Rebellen-Allianz bg:Rebel Alliance en:Alliance to Restore the Republic es:Alianza para Restaurar la República fr:Alliance rebelle hu:Lázadó Szövetség it:Alleanza Ribelle nl:Alliance to Restore the Republic pl:Sojusz Rebeliantów pt:Aliança para Restauração da República ru:Альянс за восстановление Республики fi:Kapinaliitto